The Winged Curse
by Shadowfax220
Summary: When the brothers attempt to kill the Winged Creature of Bethany Dean gets more then he bargined for when they succeed in killing it's mate but fail to kill the creature. What will Sam do when Dean turns evil.
1. The Winged Creature

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything about supernatural.

**The Winged Curse**

They stood back to back surrounded by their enemies. They spun slowly arms extended guns in one hand flashlights in the other, both pointing menacingly at the creatures around them. Two guns fifteen rounds each. Make that fourteen one round having already been expended leaving twenty nine rounds between them. Dean hoped it was enough because this was going to get very interesting, very fast.

"Dean," Sam told his brother. "They're just kids."

"Kids?" Dean said rolling his eyes as he looked at the creatures surrounding them. Each of the "Kids" sported short muzzle mouth full of long jagged teeth. Some had their leathery wings extended in an effort to help them walk upright. They were covered in fur that reminded him of that smart assed dog they'd seen on the oldies channel the other night. He hated that damn dog… especially now. Their red eyes glowed with hate or hunger as they slowly drew closer to the pair of hunters claws clacking with each step. To make matters worse the screeching growl coming from several of them was getting on his nerves. "Dude, they're not kids," he replied. "They look like that damn evil dog from that show you were watching the other night."

"Benji?" Sam asked risking a glance over his shoulder at his brother.

"Yeah."

"Benji wasn't evil Dean," Sam said. "Did you even pay attention to the movie?"

"Whatever," his brother replied. "These little bitches are either pissed off that we killed mommy, or they're hungry and looking for some puppy chow."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I don't want to be a chew toy either but that wasn't my point."

"Then what was?"

"We killed one adult."

"Yeah?"

"Well Dean," Sam explained. "Benji had to have a mate to make babies."

"Oh, shit," Dean said. "That's not good."

Dean looked around the cave the creatures had been using as a den. It was enormous, more of a cavern then a cave. Sunlight shown brightly from the entrance a few hundred yards away but this far into the cave it did nothing to light the way. All it did was create shadows in the darker areas of the cave.

"We need to leave," Sam said earnestly. "Now."

"Well gee Sammy," Dean replied sarcastically. "And I wanted to stay for dinner."

As one they began slowly moving towards the light that guided them to the entrance of the cave. The small creatures moved with them backing away from them as they moved. It was the light that shown brightly from the flashlights that kept them at bay not the threat of the guns. Once they made it to the light shining brightly into the cave from the entrance they would be safer. The creatures did not like the sunlight and wouldn't follow them out of the cave.

They almost made it. They had just stepped into the light when the one of the creatures let loose a high pitched screeching wail that had both brothers reaching to cover their ears. "It's the adult!" Sam yelled over the noise.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean yelled back. "I kinda figured that. Let's go!"

They ran for the entrance Sam's long legs allowing him to out distance his brother in just a few strides. The screeching came again, this time from overhead. Sam glanced up just in time to see the dark shape barreling down on him from above. He dove sideways but was not fast enough and creature slammed into him sending him reeling across the cavern floor.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled sliding to a stop and shooting several times in the direction the creature had flown after attacking his brother.

Sam got to his feet, faced his brother and yelled, "I'm okay, let's get out of here!"

They ran for the entrance and Dean was relieved when he watched his brother exit the cave just a few dozen yards ahead of him. His relief was short lived though when the creature swooped down out of nowhere directly in front of him leaving him no time to react before it was on him. Powerful claws grabbed him by the arms and legs and lifted him from the ground as the creatures' long leathery wings swooped down to lift them higher. The impact knocked the gun and flashlight out of his hands leaving him weaponless in the creatures grasp.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and stormed back into the cave after his brother. He searched high in the cavern looking for the creature but it was gone taking Dean with it.

Dean struggled uselessly in the grip of the creature. And it pulled him in closer to its furry body as it flew higher into the cavern. He heard his brother's yell and tried to reply but his voice was muffled by the fur of the creature. He did notice however, that unless he was mistaken about what the pair of furry lumps his face was pressed into were, this was the female. It must have been the male they had killed earlier.

He tried to turn his head to look back towards his brother but all he saw was darkness. They had to be high up in the cavern or even in a secondary cave. His brother's shouts were muffled and distant. He was suddenly pushed away from the creatures' body as he heard it snap its wings fully open and lean its body back. "Oh, Shit," he said realizing what was about to happen.

Dean's back slammed into the ground with jarring force knocking the wind out of him. The creature landed on top of him, lifted its head and screeched. It never let go of Dean's arms and legs and he struggled to suck air into tortured lungs. It felt like hours but he knew it was only seconds before he was able to fill his lungs and catch his breath. He struggled to free himself from the creatures grasp but the steel claws wrapped around his limbs were immovable. "Get off me you bitch!" he yelled at the thing.

Dean glanced around the cave and saw a small opening in the far wall. Light streamed through giving the smaller cave an eerie glow. The creature looked down at Dean its red eyes glowing in the strange light.

"Damn," he said to himself. "This is so not the way I plan on going."

The creature lowered its head and Dean turned his head away expecting to feel the bite of its sharp teeth ripping into his flesh. He struggled harder as he felt its short muzzle run along the side of his neck. Suddenly something warm licked wetly at his throat lapping its way up the side of his neck towards his ear then back down towards his chest. When it reached the top of his shirt the licking stopped and it began sniffing. The creature shifted above him but kept its grip as its muzzle searched lower reaching his belly and nuzzling even lower.

"See now," Dean told it as he struggled futilely to get away. "This just ain't right."

At his words the creature shifted again and lowered itself closer to his body pinning him even harder to the ground. Its muzzle once again nuzzled at his neck working its way up towards his mouth this time. "Oh, I don't think so," Dean said and jerked his head away from the creature but he couldn't move his head far enough and the creature sent its tongue down into his mouth wrapping it around his in a sick imitation of a french kiss. Dean did the only thing he could do. He clamped down hard on the creatures tongue.

It jerked back in surprise and released Dean's hands in the process. He sat up quickly and sent a hook punch into the face of the creature staggering it back more. Its wings unfurled and it lifted off of him. He scrambled away heading towards the light at the other end of the room. The creature screeched and leapt into the air. It swooped down towards him but he rolled out of its way picking up a large stone as he did. He rolled up to his knees and sent the rock sailing with excellent accuracy right at the creatures face.

Before it could attack again he made it out of the cave and into the bright light of the afternoon sun. Getting his bearings he quickly made his way down towards the main caverns entrance spitting several times to get the taste of that crazy bitch of creature out of his mouth.

"Sammy!" he shouted as he neared the entrance. "Sammy!"

Relief surged through him as his brother came running out of the cave. "Dean, thank God," he said. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"You so don't want to know," Dean replied. "I'm fine, let's just shag ass out of here."

**A/N If you liked that wait till you see what happens next! Thanks for take the time to read I'd appreciate a review. Let me know if you'd like to have more of this story.**

**p.s. Don't let what the creature did to Dean throw you off this story. I appologise but it was necessary to plot. Read the next chapter and you will understand.**


	2. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with supernatural!

**The Winged Curse**

_**Chapter Two**_

The brothers made their way back to where the car was parked on the dirt road that led up into the foot hills. Dean led the way wanting to get as far away from the creature as possible.

"How'd you get out of the cave?" Sam asked as they worked their way through the forest. "For that matter how'd you get away from that ugly bastard?"

"There was an entrance in the cave where she took me," Dean replied.

"She?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the one we killed was the male," Dean told him.

"How'd you determine that?"

"She kind of…" he stopped what he was about to say. Telling his brother the truth of what happened would only lead to endless hours of Sam laughing at him and making crude jokes about it so he decided discretion was the better part valor especially in this case. "I noticed she had… um…" he turned and faced his brother his hands cupping at his chest to demonstrate what he was trying to say. "…breasts when she landed on top of me."

Sam watched his brothers' demonstrative explain and burst out laughing. He winced slightly as his actions brought a sudden pain to his side. He reached his hand down to his side and pressed down.

Dean had been watching his brother when he started laughing and noticed his painful reaction to the bout of laughter. "Sammy, what's wrong with you?"

Sam lifted his hand away from his side and was surprised to see it come away bloody. "I guess that bitch got a claw in after all," Sam replied.

Dean walked back to his brother and raised his shirt to look at the injury. Two deep furrows about six inches long marred his side. "Sam those are going to need stitching when we get back."

Sam looked down at his side then at his brother and replied, "Yeah, I know." That's when Sam noticed Dean's face was red and he was sweating a lot more then usual. He reached a hand up to his brothers' forehead to see if he was running a fever.

Dean slapped Sam's hand away from his face and said, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Dean, you look hot I was…"

His brother interrupted him saying, "I'm glad you think so Sammy, but you're just not my type." Dean stood up and continued the trek through the woods. "Come on Sam," he called. "I want to get the hell out of here before dark."

When they arrived at their motel room Dean got out the first aid kit. Sam removed his shirt and sat backwards on one of the chairs in the room resting his arms on the back of the chair. He watched impassively as his brother got out a bottle of holy water and cleaned the wound before he began stitching it up. Using the remote he flipped on the t.v. and began flipping through the channels. He had found by way of experience that watching the actual process of getting stitches made them far more painful than they were if he was distracted. Thirty minutes later when Dean was applying the final few stitches his hands began to shake causing him to stick the needle a little more sharply into Sam's side then he'd intended.

"Hey," Sam said and drew back away from his brother. "What the hell Dean?" Sam looked at his brother again. Sweat was now pouring from his forehead and his shirt was drenched as though he had just run a few miles. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think you might be right about the fever," his brother replied as he finished applying the remaining stitches. "That fugly bitch better not have given me rabies," he told Sam. "I think I'm the one who should be worrying about that. She didn't scratch you anywhere did she?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean replied. "I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you see if you can find us some Tylenol?"

"Sure," Sam replied pulling a clean shirt out of his bag and putting it on. "I'll be right back. I'll get something to eat while I'm out."

Less then an hour later when Sam returned Dean was lying on top of the covers on his bed asleep wearing only a pair of shorts. He was still running a fever and sweating profusely. Sam reached over to shake him awake. "Dean," he said quietly. "Wake up you need to take some Tylenol." His brother didn't respond right away. It took two or three tries to wake him.

Dean responded. "Sam," he replied tiredly. "Leave me alone. Let me sleep."

Sam was beginning to get concerned about his brother. He'd seen Dean sick before, but nothing like this. "Dean," Sam demanded. "You need to sit up and take some Tylenol." It took several tries but he was finally able to get Dean to take the meds. He helped his brother back down on the bed and covered him. He had no idea what the creature had done to his brother, but judging by the high fever it couldn't be good.

Sam went to the small rickety table, opened his laptop and pulled up the research he'd done on the creature they'd were hunting. He began rereading the data, looking for anything they might have missed. He stopped his research several times and helped his brother take more Tylenol and it was working the fever was fading. He continued to read until he came across what he was looking for.

_The legend of the Winged Creature of Bethany Tennessee_

_The Bethany witch was known for her herbal cures and ritual healing until the day she was betrayed by her most trusted friend. One night the witch returned to her home and discovered her lover copulating with her friend. In her anger the witch built a black alter and cursed her friend forever. "From now until eternity you shall become a horrid creature of the night. You shall be terrible to look upon and none shall want you again. This fate you will share with the one you lust upon. Your children shall be also afflicted and they shall all perish in the light of day." The cursed woman and her lover changed as the witch completed the ritual. Huge leathery wings sprang from their backs. They became more ugly then the most horrible dog as fur sprang forth covering their bodies. Claws as long as fingers appeared on their hands and feet and they were forced to run on four legs instead of two…_

Sam stopped reading and looked up as his brother began to moan quietly and toss back and forth on the bed. He went to his brother and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. He was burning again even with the Tylenol. Sam wrapped ice in several of the towels and placed them around his brothers' body. Sam pulled the chair close to his brothers' bed and sat next to him replacing the ice packs several times until his fever finally broke just before dawn.

Dean's bloodshot eyes fluttered open and he looked at his brother's haggard face. "That bad?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "You scared me for a while there. I almost carted your ass off to the emergency room."

"I'm fine, but I seem to be wet," Dean said sitting up.

"I had to pack ice around you to get the fever down," Sam said as he stood and moved the chair back to the table.

Dean leaned back on the pillows but couldn't get comfortable. It felt like something was sticking out of them. He looked back and his eyes widen at what he saw. "Um, Sammy," he said fearfully as he stood up beside the bed. "I think we have a problem."

Sam turned to his brother and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dean looked at his brother his bloodshot eyes displaying a level of fear Sam had never seen before as he slowly extended a large pair of black leathery wings from behind his back.

**A/N Thanks again for taking the time to read what I have so much enjoyed writing. I would love for you to take the time and review it to let me know what you think.**


	3. A wing and a prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with supernatural!

**The Winged Curse**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Uh, oh," Sam said in shock.

"Uh oh?" Dean yelled at his brother. "Uh oh, is all you have to say?"

"Um… well…" Sam stuttered as he walked closer to his brother his eyes on leathery wings extending from Dean's back. "This is going to be a problem."

"A problem? Sam, I have wings! This is a bit more than a problem!"

Sam could not take his eyes off his brothers' new wings. He reached up to touch one of them and jumped back when Dean snapped the wing at him like a slap of the hand causing him to glance up at his brothers' face.

"What the hell is going on here Sam?"

"I… I don't know Dean," he replied wide eyed.

"Great! Just Great," Dean folded his new additions back in and started pacing back and forth his hand on his head rubbing his temples. "Sam we've got to fix this. This is not working for me here! You know how much I hate flying!"

Sam just stood there staring at his brother in shock.

Dean reached over and smacked his brother on the side of the head, "Sam, wake up dude we need to figure out how to fix this!"

Sam startled at the sudden contact but it worked. It got his attention. "You're right, sorry. Well… we need to find out how it happened. I mean what did she do to you?" Sam said. "You said she didn't hurt you so what the hell happened?"

"Sam, she didn't do anything. She didn't scratch me or bite me or anything. I don't have a mark on me…" Dean replied. "Well except for some serious bruising anyway and that didn't even break the skin."

"Okay…" Sam said and began pacing back and forth. "Tell me exactly what happened when she picked you up, there has to be something. I mean she scratched the hell out of me with her claws and but I don't have any new appendages to show for it. So we're going to have to take it step by step here."

"Sam…"

"Come on Dean," Sam said. "I have to have something to work with here and to be honest this is really freaking me out here so work with me okay."

"This is freaking you out?" Dean exclaimed extending his wings again then pulling them around him and feeling them for the first time. "I'm the one with the new leather jacket sticking out of my back and you're freaking out?"

"Dean," Sam said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"She kissed me," Dean said suddenly into the silence. "The fugly bitch stuck her nasty tongue in my mouth and tried to French kiss me." He furled his wings back into place as he watched his brothers' reaction.

Sam stopped pacing and stood silent as he tried desperately not to laugh. He failed miserably and after a few seconds of trying he finally gave up and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Sam," Dean said. "Because that's probably what got me into this mess. Well… either that or maybe it was when I bit her tongue."

Sam finally got his laughter under control and asked, "You bit her tongue?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "It got her off me so I could get the hell out of there."

"So I'm guessing some of her blood got into your mouth."

"That sounds so gross but yeah, I think so," Dean said. "The damn thing was trying to… well she seemed to be… into me." Dean extended his wings and flapped them gently experimenting with the motion.

"What?" Sam asked something nagging at him. He went to the laptop and pulled up the information he'd been checking earlier that evening.

"You heard me," Dean said then watched as Sam scanned the laptop.

"Oh shit," Sam said and glancing at Dean.

"Sammy, you can't just say something like that and not explain it." Sam turned the laptop so Dean could read it. "Sam, can you break this down for me 'cause I'm just not seeing what you're getting at here."

"Sure, but can you stop doing that please," he said pointing to Deans fluttering wings. Sam turned the laptop back towards him and began to read, "…_From now until eternity you shall become a horrid creature of the night. You shall be terrible to look upon and none shall want you again. **This fate you will share with the one you lust upon**."_

"Wait," Dean said as he hid his wings behind his back. "So because she thinks I'm hot, I'm going to end up cursed?"

"Um… yeah, maybe," Sam told him.

"Great!" Dean replied. "How do we stop it?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Dean. It's a curse, you told me you can't break a curse you have to get out of its way."

Dean rubbed his temples. He hated it when Sam threw his words back at him and this time he really didn't like it. "Well, that's just not going to work this time so we've got to come up with another plan."

"Okay," Sam said thinking. "Maybe if we kill her the curse will end."

"Maybe?"

"Look Dean," Sam explained. "I'm making this up as I go. This situation is… different."

"Ya think?" Dean exclaimed. He paced back and forth trying to come up with a better plan but he finally had to admit that Sam was right. "Your right Sam, but I think we may need to do this before I turn completely."

"Then let's go finish it," Sam said nodding. "I don't know how long we have."

"Just let me get dressed," Dean said grabbing a pair of pants and slipping them on right over his shorts. He grabbed a shirt and looked at it. "How the hell am I going to put on a shirt?"

Sam grinned, "You can wear it backwards."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Get me the scissors out of the first aid kit," he said.

Dean cut a slice up the back of one of his t-shirts leaving just enough of the shirt above the wings to be able to keep the shirt from just sliding off. He put it on and folded his wings as close to his body as he could then put his leather jacket on over them. It was uncomfortable, but it covered them completely. "How's that?" he asked Sam.

"Dude, you look like the hunch back of Notre Dame," Sam replied.

"Shut up," Dean replied and headed for the door.

**A/N Okay, I know short chapter... I'll try for a longer one next time. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Beastly Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with supernatural!

**The Winged Curse**

_**Chapter Four**_

The trip back to the cavern in the car was uncomfortable for Dean to say the least. Leaning back against the seat put too much pressure on his wings so he had to lean forward for the entire trip. It was such a relief when they arrived and he was able to get out and stretch his wings. He blinked his eyes at the brightness of the sun and began flapping them experimentally. He used soft gentle strokes that nearly lifted him off the ground. "Cool," he muttered to himself.

Sam opened the weapons trunk and pulled out the same weapons they'd used the previous day, but this time he grabbed a few extra loaded clips for each gun. "Hey," he called to Dean and glanced at him. His brother seemed to be preoccupied with his wings. He had them fully extended and was flapping them gently. Sam was surprised to see his brother rise slightly off the ground. "Whoa," he exclaimed.

Dean glanced up at Sam. "They work," he said.

Sam made eye contact with Dean for the first time since they'd left the motel. "Dean," he exclaimed at the sight. "Your eyes they're… different."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Dude, they're red," he replied.

"Yeah well, I didn't get much sleep last night remember."

"No, Dean," Sam replied. "I mean they're red… completely red."

Dean bent down and looked at his reflection in the Impala's mirror. "No," he said. "That's just not going to work for me." He stood up and told his brother, "Let's go waste this nasty bitch before I start to grow hair in places I don't want to." Dean reached into the car grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

Sam tossed his brother a pair of guns, some extra clips and a flashlight then grabbed his own. He closed the trunk and followed his brother up the trail towards the cave where they'd last seen the creature.

The entered the cave cautiously, flashlights searching the cavern for the creatures they'd encountered the night before. They found the offspring much further into the large cave then they did on their last visit. "Damn," Dean said when he spotted the small creatures. "I was hoping to take out mamma first and work on the kennel club once she was out of the way."

"Hey," Sam replied as the small creatures began circling them. "Look on the bright side. Once we start wasting these little creeps I'll bet she comes soaring to the rescue."

"Good point," Dean said. "We'll need to keep an eye on the sky. Let's get this party started shall we?"

Dean opened the fight by taking out the creature directly in front of him with one shot right between the eyes. The sound of the shot reverberated through the cavern and was quickly followed by more shots as he and Sam systematically began picking off the small creatures.

Within seconds pandemonium reined as the creatures attacked. The sound of the shots was interspersed with the cries and screams of the creatures as they leapt at the bothers and were destroyed. "Sammy," Dean shouted. "I don't think these beastie babies can fly!"

Sam ducked and pushed his brother out of the way as one of them leapt high getting in past their guard. "Yeah, but they can jump pretty good," he shouted back as he shot the thing in the head.

The smell of burnt gunpowder was thick in the air and dead and dying creatures were stacking up around them. One of the creatures sprang right at Dean. He raised and fired his weapon in one fluid motion and expended his last bullet. Reaching into his pocket with the hand that held the flashlight he pulled out a new clip. Pressing the clip release button on the gun with the other hand he dropped the empty clip and replaced it with a new clip without missing a beat.

Two of them came at Sam at the same time and he polished off the first one with a quick precision shot that left his gun empty. He didn't have time to get the spare clip out before the second one slammed into his chest taking him down to the ground. The creatures were small standing no more then three feet tall but they powerful and Sam hit the ground hard knocking the gun from his hand. Using his flashlight he smashed the thing on the side of the head with all the power he could muster sending it sailing away from him.

Dean saw his brother go down and was about to go to his aid when he heard the mother beast scream as she surged into the cavern above them. Dean altered his aim and began shooting at the swiftly flying creature. His shots beat a tattoo on the ceiling as he missed the thing by mere inches but moved steadily closer with each shot.

Sam rolled in the opposite direction of the creature he had just knocked off his chest and heaved to his feet once again. He pulled out his second gun and covered both his brother and himself as Dean tried to take out the mother. Shot after shot rang out and the number of small creatures attacking them dwindled.

Dean's gun emptied again and he reached for his already loaded spare. The creature swung around and dove straight at the boys and just as Dean pulled the gun out the mother creature crashed into him sending him careening away from Sam and knocking the weapon out of his hand.

Sam aimed carefully at the final beast baby and pulled the trigger ending its existence with his last bullet. He turned to where his brother had been knocked to the ground and shouted, "That takes care of the beanie babies but where the hell did momma go?"

Suddenly Dean's wings popped open and with a strong downward sweep of his large powerful wings he leapt over his surprised brother and smashed head on into the adult as she tried to take out his brother.

They fell heavily to the ground and Dean screamed in agony as his left wing broke on impact. The female, having much more experience at fighting while in flight, had wisely furled her wings as they hit the ground. She landed on top of Dean her teeth bared as she growled fiercely at the injured hunter.

Sam, his gun empty, ran at the creature perched atop his brother barreling into it and knocking it off him. He tumbled away with the creature using their combined momentum to drag it as far from his brother as possible. As they ground to halt several yards away from Dean and Sam rolled away from it. As he got to his feet he spotted the gun his brother had dropped. He was about to pick it up and finish the bitch for good when the beast snapped its wing out catching Sam in the chest. HE was sent sailing across the cavern and slammed into the far wall with such force it knocked him out cold on impact.

When he woke bleeding and hurt he was alone both the beast and Dean were gone.

**A/N I know how much you all love cliff hangers but I couldn't resist! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks bunches and please review too!**


	5. The Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with supernatural!

**The Winged Curse**

_**Chapter Five**_

He woke slowly a smile on his lips. He was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms. It was dark in the room and he wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he wasn't alone. Someone was straddling his legs. He grinned as he felt her lower her head and slowly, sensuously nuzzle the small of his back. He closed his eyes enjoying her actions. She reached his wings and began to torturously lick her way along his injury. Her affection was taking away the dull throbbing pain and replacing it with a wonderfully gentle tingling that he knew was healing his injury.

Dean's eyes popped open as realization struck home with sudden clarity. He bucked wildly and snapped his wings back sending her flying across the cavern as he scrambled away from her. "Ew!" he shouted. "Gross!"

She spread her wings and landed easily several yards from him. He looked around the room and for the first time realized they were in another of the many caves that broke off from the main cavern. Unfortunately this one had only one exit and she was standing in front of it. He also realized that he could clearly see the way out even though the room had no source of light. "Guess that's a gift of these bitchin' red eyes you gave me," he told the creature. "Unfortunately for you all the other girls like my eyes the way they were so I'm gonna have to get them back."

He recalled the short fight that had ensued after she'd knocked Sam against the wall. Dean had seen his brother crumble to the ground that was all it took for him to ignore the pain his injury had caused. He leapt at the creature but she turned just as he reached her. She smacked him in the head with her clawed hand and the combined force of the blow and his own momentum had sent him spiraling into darkness. He would need to be more careful if he was going to escape her attentions this time.

She stood with her wings extended blocking the exit and tilting her head to the side as she watched him cautiously. She crooned quietly at him.

The soft crooning noises she was emitting seemed to cloud his thinking and soften his anger. He shook his head trying to clear it and raised his hands to his ears to block out the sounds she was making. She stepped closer increasing the frequency and volume of the sounds and he fell to his knees unable to block the noises. "Stop," he pleaded unable to remember why he wanted it to stop but knowing he needed it too.

She moved steadily closer the crooning increasing in its intensity as she did. He raised his eyes to meet hers and for a few seconds he couldn't tear his gaze from hers. Then he heard the voice calling, faintly but insistently and he latched onto it concentrating on the sound. His breaths came in deep heaves as he focused on the sound and tried hard to ignore the call of the beast.

"Dean," the familiar voice called loudly. "Dean! Where are you!"

Recognition finally entered his mind. "Sammy," he breathed heavily the sound nearly unrecognizable. In the next instant he was in motion. He ran at the beast scrapping across her chest with his claws and as she backed away he used a strong swift downward stroke of his wings and was airborne leaving the creature behind. He sailed out of the cave and into the main cavern in search of his brother.

He yelled to his brother and was appalled at the inhuman sound that came from his own throat. He circled the main cavern spotting Sam near the entrance to one of the other caves. He watched as his brother caught sight of him and was taken completely by surprise when Sam raised his gun and pointed in his direction.

Dean landed several yards away from his brother and furled his wings behind his back. He moved to raise his hands to caution his brother against shooting him and saw for the first time the claws extending from his fingers. He saw the fur covering his arms and he realized suddenly that they were too late. He had become the cursed monster. He raised his head and wailed his denial to the walls of the cavern.

Sam kept the gun pointed at the heart of the creature that had landed before him and he knew it was his brother. "Dean," he said in quiet despair. "I'm sorry." Tears ran freely down his face as he backed slowly away from the creature that was once his brother. He had a perfect shot and he knew he should kill it but he couldn't. He lowered his weapon and backed further away.

The female creature entered the cavern with a scream and soared towards Sammy. He raised his weapon and fired off several rounds at least one of them striking her in the body and sending her careening off to the side. She landed hard and began a piercing keening sound that told Sam she had been badly injured by the shot.

He strode towards her prepared to finish the job when suddenly he was knocked from his feet and sent rolling away from her. He lost his grip on the gun and it went sliding across the floor. He rolled to his feet and watched as his brother picked up the creature holding her to his chest. Dean glared at Sam and screamed in his direction before snapping open his wings and flying up into the darkest reaches of the cavern.

"Dean," Sam yelled in anguish. "No!"

**A/N "Ha ha ha ha," laughs shadowfax evilly! "What will Sammy do now?" Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to be quicker with my updates. Sorry I had a family thing and couldn't write as often as I wanted to the last half of this week. Thanks for reading and please feel free to review.**


	6. And Evil took him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with supernatural!

**The Winged Curse**

_**Chapter Five**_

Sam ran out of the cavern tears streaming down his face. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He dashed down the trail that led to where they'd parked the car. He slowed to a walk then stopped and fell to his knees as the reality of what had occurred struck him hard. He had failed his brother and in his failure he had lost him. Dean was gone. Evil had finally succeeded in taking him from Sam.

He sat there in the middle of the forest and grieved at the loss of his brother and he grieved too because he knew what he had to do now. It was going to kill him, but he had no choice. He could not, would not leave Dean that way. His brother would not want to live like that.

Slowly Sam got to his feet and made his way back to the car. He needed to get more weapons before he went back into the cave. They had spent every round they'd brought with them with the exception of the three rounds remaining in the gun Sam carried now.

Briefly he considered calling his father and asking for his help but he knew that was a copout. He had to handle this one on his own it was his fault, his mess. He wouldn't belittle his brother by handing the chore over to anyone, not even their dad.

Sam reached the car and opened the trunk. He leaned on the car and slowly, methodically loaded clip after clip. He kept his mind on the task of loading and preparing his weapons. He didn't dare think of what he had to do once he had his weapons ready. He ransacked the trunk grabbing several handguns, a shotgun and even a few knives. He knew if he had to fight his brother the battle would be fierce and unforgiving. Dean was an awesome warrior and if he retained any that knowledge he would be very difficult to handle.

Sam was about to close the trunk and begin his trek back to the cave. Another gun in the trunk caught his eye and he reached in and grabbed it. It was a one shot weapon but it would give him a chance he may not have otherwise. He decided to take it with him so he checked and loaded the weapon and put it in his belt behind his back before closing the trunk. Sam turned and headed up the trail towards the hardest hunt he would ever have to make.

* * *

Dean carried the injured creature up to the cave they had left earlier. The keening sounds she was emitting were flooding his mind with the need to protect her and blurring every other thought from him. The sound was loud and piercing drowning out his brother's screams. 

Gently he laid her down on the floor of the cave. The pitch of her song changed, lowered and he felt the overwhelming necessity to help her. He ripped off what was left of his shirt and used it to stop the flow of blood from her abdomen where she had been shot. He used his long claws to pull out the bullet that had lodged in the thick muscles on the side of her abdomen. She screamed in pain as he slowly drew the offending object from within her. Then with one more soft crooning sound she slipped into unconsciousness. With what remained of his shirt he bandaged her wound then stood and backed away.

Silence filled the cave and the thick haze of need that clouded his mind began to clear. Something was wrong. He did not belong here he did not know what was wrong with him. He looked around the room spotted the exit and ran towards it. The floor fell away and he snapped his wings open and flew across the large cavern landing on a thick ledge above the main entrance. He could see the bright light from the sun below him and knew that was where he wanted to be but he couldn't. It was too late for him. The light was too bright for his sensitive eyes now. He was confused and unsure even why he was confused.

As he sat there above the entrance he watched cautiously, quietly as someone entered. He was familiar… someone he should know but… he shook his head trying to clear it. He wanted to know who it was. He knew it was someone important.

"Dean!" yelled the man on the ground. "Dean!"

He knew that voice, he knew the name he called was his. Silently he spread his wings and glided down to the floor of the cave landing behind the man... curious.

Sam spun around and looked at his brother and tears formed in his eyes. He raised his left hand in a classic stop sign while reaching around with his other hand to grip the gun he'd placed there behind his belt. "Dean," he said quietly trying not to startle his changed brother. "It's me, Sam."

The creature that was his brother took a hesitant step towards him and Sam backed cautiously away. Slowly he drew the weapon from behind his back and pointed it at his brother. The tears that had formed in his eyes began to fall as he spoke. "Dean," he said. "I'm sorry. I… I don't have a choice. I know you. You wouldn't want this. You would rather…" He couldn't finish. He made eye contact with his brother hoping for some sign of recognition some indication that he was doing the right thing but he found nothing. The red eyes that gazed back at him held nothing of his brother.

Sam sighed heavily as he pulled the trigger shooting his brother point blank in the chest.

The creature that was his brother screamed in pain and outrage as the shot sent him sailing backwards. Sam watched tearfully as twice the creature tried to stand and twice its legs crumbled beneath it before it finally stayed down. He dropped the now useless gun and cautiously walked towards his brothers still form.

The female chose that moment to come howling into the cavern from above. She dove straight at Sam forcing him to jump sideways away from his brother. He rolled sideways grabbing the shotgun from his back. He came up onto one knee raised the shotgun as she came around for another try. He fired at the beast and she swerved away. He pumped the shotgun again and fired again. She swerved quickly each time he fired. Within minutes the gun was empty and he tossed it aside pulling out a pair of fully loaded hand guns.

He stood in the center of the cavern and waited until she came at him again. She circled above him screaming out her rage and he watched with cold fury until she attacked again. This time he didn't miss. Shot after shot struck the creature as she flew straight at him. His eyes blazed as he thought of what she had forced him to do. He jumped sideways as she careened out of control in his direction and landed on the ground in a heap. He walked over to her and silently emptied both guns into her struggling form. The last shot he placed right between her eyes. She changed then as he watched regaining her human form as death finally took her.

Sam dropped his guns and as they clattered to the ground he turned to his brothers still form. He smiled then when he saw that Dean too had reverted back to his human form. Sam strode purposefully to his brother's side and dropped down next to him. He was tired. Bone weary tired. He leaned against the wall and pulled his brother's still form into his lap. Then he leaned down and pulled the dart from his brother's chest and checked for a pulse. A smile formed on his face as he found what he was looking for and he leaned back against the wall closing his eyes as exhaustion finally took him.

**A/N Hope I didn't scare too many of you with what Sam had to do to Dean. (_okay… so I lied_). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know how I did. Also, should I end it here or do one more chapter to wrap it up? **


	7. Mop up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with supernatural!

**The Winged Curse**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Awareness came slowly. He noticed the pain in his chest first. He tried to sit up but low groan escaped his lips and he decided against it. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up at his brother. His head was resting on Sam's lap and his brother's arm was draped over his chest protectively. He could see his brothers' chest rise and fall and he knew that Sam was alive.

He looked down at his chest and saw the large bruise spreading out from under his brothers' arm and with sudden clarity he remembered where they were and what happened. Well, most of it anyway, some parts were of it were still fuzzy. "Damn it, Sammy," he groaned. "What is it about you wanting to shoot me in the chest all the time?"

Sam's eyes popped open at the sound of his brother's voice. "Dean, thank God," he said.

"No," Dean said sitting up with a grimace of pain. "I think this one is all you little brother."

For a minute Sam looked embarrassed by his brother's acknowledgement. Then his gaze fell to Dean's injured chest and he said, "You scared the hell out of me. I…" he looked away from his brother. "I thought I was going to have to…"

"I know Sam," Dean told his brother gently then grinned and said, "And I gotta tell ya… I am glad you found another way."

"Me too," Sam replied. "But it was close… too close. I never want to have to do that again."

Dean nodded and stood up on slightly wobbly legs. "If it's any consolation," he told Sam. "Neither do I." He looked around the large cavern and spotted the body of the woman the beast had changed into. Sam walked over and picked up the guns he had dropped next to her and Dean followed.

"Well," he told his younger brother as he looked at the dead woman. "At least she was hot."

Sam looked at his brother, "That's sick, Dean."

"No," his brother replied. "It would have been sick if she'd been ugly. She kissed me… remember."

"Dude, she _was_ ugly when she kissed you," Sam told him.

"Don't remind me," Dean said. "I just want to forget this whole day."

"Yeah," Sam replied as his eyes strayed again to the huge bruise caused by the tranquilizer dart on Dean's chest. It stood out starkly and for the first time realized he didn't have a shirt on. "Oh, Jeez Dean you must be cold," he said and took his jacket off and gave it to Dean.

"Thanks," his brother replied as he zipped up the jacket covering the bruise. He could see the pain in Sam's eyes each time he saw it and through the hazy memories off earlier he remembered too the pain and anguish on his brother's face when Sam had been forced to shoot him. "Hey Sam," Dean said. "I… It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do."

Sam didn't answer. Instead he looked away his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Sam," Dean told his brother. "You saved my life. Just… don't forget that, okay." He wondered if he could ever be as strong as Sam had shown himself to be today. He doubted he could ever even contemplate what Sam had been forced to do earlier. He had no doubt that even though it would have destroyed him, Sam would have stopped Dean. He would not have allowed him to permanently become one of the things they hunted. Dean knew that he could never do that. He could never destroy his brother no matter what he became he was not that strong. So he would just have to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to Sammy.

Sam nodded and they began gathering the weapons and flashlights they had dropped in the battles they had fought that day. They also had to pick up all the spent bullet casings. "Damn," Dean said. "How many times did you shoot the bitch?"

"I emptied two clips into her."

"Don't you think that was overkill?"

Sam smirked at his brother and replied, "It worked."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I guess it did Sammy, I guess it did."

They hiked down the trail back to the car, loaded everything in the trunk then Sam tossed Dean the keys and said, "Hey Dean."

"Yeah,"

"The next time some evil mutt wants to kiss you…" Sam said with a serious face. "Run away."

Dean smirked at his brother, "Damn Straight."

-END-

**A/N Okay, that wraps up this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still working on Hunted and now due to the concert I went to last night I have another story running around in my head trying to get out so I guess I'll be posting something new soon. The concert was awesome by the way. Dean would have loved it! Hence the new story running circles in my mind: _Blue Oyster Cult, Styx, _and _Foreigner_ all in one show. Well, thanks again for taking the time to read. Please review and let me know how I did.**


End file.
